Adventure in another Dimension
by Akai22878
Summary: Its an adventure within the stories of "From Dream to Nightmare" & "Internal Struggles". Co-written with Shadowclanwarrior. T for potential violence and language. Kari, Karina, Roxanne, Atem, and Bakura meet like never before and as if that wasn't confusing and bad enough, the villains have also met. What does this mean? What will happen? Why were they brought there? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Akai: Hey, what's up people?! Welcome to what I think will be THE most insane story you will ever see from me XD! Oh, but someone new has decided to collaborate with me MUAHAHAHA! XD!**

**Shadow: Hello everyone! Shadowclanwarrior here, with Akai, to bring you the most ambitious OC fanfic the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom has ever seen! Or will ever see! Unless someone takes our idea... Or something...**

**Akai: XD! I don't think anyone would do that. But anyway, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

**Adventure in another Dimension**

As Kaiba Corp's blimp flew through the night sky, a teenage girl stepped out of her bedroom. She had a duel disk attached her wrist, her hazel eyes glowing with fear. Her breathing was heavy because she knew that she was going straight into hell. Her fight with Marik's darker half was going to push her to her limits. She knows that if she was going to save her friends from his evil, she had to use her knowledge of the Yu-Gi-Oh world to its fullest advantage.

Even if it meant sending her to her death or to the Shadow Realm.

Slowly, the girl stepped into the elevator, closing her eyes as she went to the top of the blimp. When she finally arrived, Yami Marik was waiting for her. He smiled sadistically at her as he saw her step forth from the elevator. Upon noticing his smile, she narrowed her eyes as the cold wind blew right through them.

"You're here earlier than I expected," Yami Marik said, his voice having an eagerness to it. The girl walked up to the duel arena, fear shaking every fiber in her being.

"I didn't want to disappoint," she answered coldly. "After all, I am fighting Yami Marik. The most satanic of all the Yu-Gi-Oh villains."

"Even more than Yami Bakura." he said smugly with a hint of coyness.

Roxanne narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Don't you even dare compare yourself to him!" she spat.

"And why not?" Melvin questioned sounding slightly amused. "He and I are so much alike. Both driven by darkness, hatred. A thirst for the Pharaoh's blood served on a golden platter. You can't deny it Roxanne, he is just as bad as me."

"No he's not!" Roxanne exclaimed furiously. "Bakura did do horrible things, but he has the right! He's suffered through so much, the world has been against him all his life. But... he has been led into the wrong direction and he can be saved, just like Marik! And I will save them from the darkness! But _you,_" she hissed. "You are just a fragment of hatred and evil. You are a human demon. No, not even human!"

"Or a human replica...of the almighty god Zorc."

Roxanne gave a loud gasp as Yami Marik smirked maliciously.

"Ah, didn't expect that? Yes, Roxanne, there is more to the Yu-Gi-Oh universe then from your precious anime and manga. Hidden secrets...hidden truths and twists. True, I might not carry a fragment of Zorc's spirit, unlike the Thief King, but I serve him just as well." His smile grew as Roxanne's fear did equally.

"Oh yes, Roxanne. I'm not supposed to know about the Pharaoh or Bakura's past in full detail. Millennium World, as you called it I believe. I'm just supposed to be some warm up 'villain' for the Pharaoh when he fights the true threat. Oh, my friend, how wrong you are! I'm just the beginning of the true enemy of many twists in fate. Or perhaps not... maybe you already encountered some 'plot twists.' Roxanne," he pointed at her. "You are changing fate as well, just with your own presences!"

Roxanne's face paled drastically as she felt her stomach in knots, her body was paralyzed in fear. Could he be right?

Yami Marik gave a mad laugh.

"Let's see if you have what it takes to defeat of a servant of Zorc Necrophades!" He activated his duel disk. "And a servant of the Sun God Ra!"

With a reluctant look, Roxanne activated her duel disk as well. Fear went through her mind, the confidence she had, if any, quickly faded away.

_'How... how can I win?'_

"Roxanne!"

Roxanne froze at the sound of her name. She turned around to see Yami Bakura running towards her. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and shook her violently, looking deeply into her eyes.

"_What the fuck are you thinking_?!" Bakura shouted. "Have you gone _completely_ mad, Roxanne? You can't challenge this lunatic!"

"B-Bakura..." She managed to push him off of her. "How did you know I was challenging Yami Marik...? How did you wake up?"

Bakura's eyes darkened, the air around them turning colder. Roxanne looked beside him, seeing the faint outline of Marik. Her eyes widened.

_"...Roxanne,"_ Marik said, his voice sounding weak and distant. _"Roxanne, this is a trap! You can't face him!"_

"Wh-wh-wh..." Roxanne couldn't help but stutter.

_"I heard and saw him talk to you about your duel after I let Jonouchi back in control!" _Marik said, desperation growing his voice._ "I saw, faintly, of his plans for the duel. His mind, his soul room...the cards he has planted in his deck. This is not like the show or manga, Roxanne! _You are going to get killed if you duel him_!"_

"I...I don't understand!" Roxanne mumbled, still in shock. "What can he have that's possibly worse than Ra?"

"It doesn't matter," Bakura replied. "The point is, you can't duel him!"

"But it is the only way!" Roxanne clutched her fists tightly.

"If I defeat him now the Pharaoh won't have to! He, along with the others, won't have to suffer!"

"That isn't true!" Bakura's voice cracked a bit. "You will be making things worse for us! If you fall, you will empower the Millennium Rod, the Pharaoh will be struck with grief knowing his closest friend died to save his skin! He will fall, because he will be blinded by anger when he fights this monster! And..." Uncontrollable tears fell from his eyes. "_I can't let you die_! _Marik_ can't let you die!"

At that moment, a loud round of applause filled the air. Marik, Bakura, and Roxanne immediately turned to Yami Marik. With a huge grin on his face.

"Aw, it is so sad to see three once-good friends argue like this," Yami Marik said with mocking sadness. "Two young men begging the woman they love not to sacrifice herself. Truly an epic tale of romance!"

His eyes glowed as Bakura clenched his fists, Marik glared at him, and tears started to form in Roxanne's eyes.

"Ah...what an impressive love triangle you got yourself into, Roxanne. You got a man whose heart is so cold, and a boy engulfed in the madness for revenge to fall for you. And now you are tearing them apart, destroying them internally." Melvin smiled. "And it would be such a shame to have them watch you die right in front of their eyes! Can they take it that the only woman to ever love them to leave from their lives forever? And even if you survive...can they take the pain of rejection and watch you be with the other?"

Roxanne made no reply, only glaring at him with pure hate as tears fell down her cheeks.

_"That is enough darker half."_

Marik stepped up to his darker half, anger in his eyes.

_"Taunt us as much as you like, but we will stop you. I _will_ make you pay for what you have done. From my father's death to breaking my sister. I know you have something special planned for Roxanne, and I won't let it happened!"_

Melvin laughed maniacally. "And what do you plan to do about it? Have Bakura fight your battle for you? After all, you are useless without a body!"

_"If it means keeping Roxanne safe, then I can sacrifice my pride."_ Marik narrowed his eyes._"_I'm not afraid of you_!"_

Yami Marik laughed harder in reply.

"Enough!" Everyone's eyes turned to Roxanne.

"Yami Marik, if you want me so badly," she said, determination burning in her eyes, "then so be it. Just... leave Marik and Bakura out of it."

"Roxanne, no!"

Marik and Bakura shouted it at the same time. Roxanne looked at them both in the eye.

"Just like you," she said solemnly, "I can't stand to see you two die either. I chose to duel Yami Marik and I'm going to follow through with it. Even in death, I will be able to fight back. I will not rest until he is gone."

"Roxanne..." She wiped a tear off of Bakura's face and smiled gently at him.

"Bakura...I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I'm sorry that I caused you any pain. And I promise...once this is all over, I'll make it up to you."

She gently kissed his cheek.

"But let me fight my own battles."

Bakura put his hand to where she had kissed him, intense emotion flowing through his eyes. Roxanne then turned to Marik.

"I promised your sister that I would save you from darkness, from him. And I will keep that promise. For you and your family."

She kissed his ghostly cheek as well. Roxanne then went back to her place on the duel arena and activated her duel disk once again.

"With my love for both of you, I will not lose!"

Melvin smirked.

"Touching, very touching indeed. But it won't be enough to save you." He raised his Millennium Rod. "There is no turning back now, for now the Shadow Game has begun!"

With that said, Roxanne and Yami Marik began their duel of death.

Using the Millennium Rod's shadow power, Yami Marik was able to overwhelm Roxanne with powerful attacks and well planned traps, even with her advanced knowledge of him. And with each monster he destroyed, Roxanne felt the pure torture of Shadow Realm, screaming at the top of her lungs as she watched all her friends get murdered. She would lose it for a few moments, but Marik and Bakura would keep her calm. Even though seeing her like this was torturous for them as well. Marik's dark half smiled to himself, even he had never had such an amusing fight before!

Not only was Roxanne was suffering at the hand of his satanic fantasies, but she was also putting up a fight. It was for certain she was not going to go down easily. Eventually, after weakening and playing with her for a while, the madman finally decided it was time for the _real_ duel to begin.

"I think I've drawn out this duel long enough." Roxanne blinked and Melvin smirked. "I think it is time to show you the card that will destroy you." He laughed as Roxanne's eyes widened in horror. "Though before I do," he said, enjoying the moment, "I should go into detail on what monster and its effects are first."

"…But I already know how Ra works," Roxanne stated puzzled.

"What made you think I was wasting Ra's power on you?" Yami Marik asked. "Did you not listen to me at the beginning?" He sighed when Roxanne didn't answer. "But no matter. Watch as I sacrifice these _two_ monsters."

Playing a ritual card, the two monsters Yami Marik had on the field became surrounded with black clouds. It ate away their bodies, taking their souls as they decayed into nothingness. In the middle of the black clouds, two red eyes of a snake appeared, staring straight at Roxanne.

"Meet your demise, Roxanne!" Yami Marik exclaimed. "This magnificent monster is known as Shadow's Serpent, or its Egyptian name from mythology, Akhekh. Though not exactly like its mythology counterpart, it still represents the same thing. A creature of-"

He cut himself off, his duel disk started spark out electricity, like it was having a malfunction. Yami Marik's eyes widened. "W-what's going on?!"

At that moment, the darkness coming from Shadow's Serpent's summoning cloud consumed all of the arena. Yami Marik, Roxanne, Bakura, and Marik all got swallowed up by it, their visions all turning pure black. With the darkness around him, Yami Marik no longer was able to see his victim and the terror on her face.

_'What in the name of Zorc is happening?!'_

A soft hiss went through Melvin's ears.

_"Do not worry, Yami Marik,"_ a snake like voice whispered. _"Everything will be explained soon. But first, your presence is required by my master in the dimension between dimensions."_

"...W-what..."

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as the darkness consumed him, knocking him unconscious. Along with Roxanne and the others.

* * *

Atem and Kari were standing in a quiet part of the stadium when an all too familiar face came into view. Atem tensed as Katia approached. She wasted no time in grabbing Atem's hand.

"Come my love, we are leaving now."

Atem pulled himself free from Katia's grip and sneered, "Katia. I've had enough of this. Go to where the spirits dwell." he commanded.

"Not without you, my love."

"Katia, get out of my sister's head." Kari said, drawing level with Atem. "Leave her alone."

Katia just stared at Kari for a minute, studying her like a predator does its prey. "Oh Kari, I know that you have my idiot of a sister helping you. But you and Karina can do nothing. You are powerless against me, even you Atem." Atem scoffed. With this, Kari could feel Karina's anger or maybe frustration growing.

"I will only say this one more time, Katia." Atem said, "Release Kate for your control and go."

Katia just looked at Atem. Was he serious?

In some sort of warning shot, Atem emitted from his puzzle a shockwave which spread and knocked Katia to the ground. Getting back to her feet, she looked at him again, but this time in anger.

"Two can play at that game."

Katia held out her hand and another shockwave hit but this one was much stronger than Atem's. This wave sent himself and Kari flying and during Atem's flight… he felt it, he felt that energy again, but this time he knew.

"The... the Orichalcos." he mumbled.

While Kari staggered backwards and fell to the ground, Atem did the same but his right ankle backed into something which caused him to fall, putting his left arm out to save himself. But he felt something tear in his wrist and he collapsed. He fought to stay awake as his head hit the ground hearing Katia's laughter.

Kari climbed to her feet, looking around she saw Atem a few feet behind her. She could see what had happened, he'd obviously fallen over the bench when that shockwave pushed them back. She also assumed that he was out for the count. Looking back to Katia, she saw a smug expression on her face.

"Is that what you like?" Kari cried, "Hurting the ones you love."

"He did that on his own, I did nothing. And I see he finally realized it, but it's way too late now."

"What is it with you? You attack my sister and take over her mind to get to Atem. Then you go and hurt him, saying he figured something out." That was when she heard Atem moaning. She turned and saw him struggling to his feet.

"Kari, she is being controlled by something far more dangerous than you can ever dream of. She's being controlled by t-the Orichalcos!" Kari thought for a moment before gasping.

"You mean the thing that took Yugi?" Atem nodded before he fell down again. He kept struggling and fought to stand but soon realized that his ankle had been damaged.

"Katia, how could you, trusting that maniac Dartz!"

"I loved you Atem. But I needed to get your attention away from my sister. I still can't believe my spell worked!" she said, laughing manically.

"_I knew I should have taken care of Dartz before dealing with Bakura in my memory world."_ Atem growled, "What spell?!"

"My eyes are green for a reason you know. I just made it so you didn't remember the change." She winked.

"You did all of that just to be with Atem?!" yelled an enraged Kari.

"Well why on Earth not?" Katia replied.

Kari was shaking with rage; her boiling point was breached once she heard Atem collapse again.

"If you love him then you would respect his decision. Karina knows that, she loved him but respected his decision to stay here rather than to go home." she said while gritting her teeth.

Katia laughed, "Look at you. My sister has certainly done her job well." Kari put her head down, still shaking.

"You did not answer me."

"Fine, I know what is best for him. I know enough to know that his parents want him home."

Kari shook her head, "I know from your sister that his parents are at ease with his choice."

Katia had apparently had enough of talking, holding out her hand she sent out more shock waves.

"_Block_!" cried Karina.

Without really thinking about it Kari held out her own hand and sent Katia's shock waves back at her.

"Oh my sister, I have forgotten how good you were." Katia cried, climbing back to her feet. At that moment, Karina appeared next to Kari.

"_Kari, may I take control? This is between me and my sister_."

Kari gave her consent and then the strangest thing happened. She felt her arms doing things without her will telling them to. It felt so weird, but she knew not to panic. There was no need.

"Katia, this has to stop. I will force you out of your descendant's mind and then we're going home. I will not let you hurt Atem, Kari, Kate or anyone else!"

"Bring it on sister."

"Oh I will."

To anyone looking over in their direction, it would just look like a fireworks show. But for the four people in the area it was a fierce battle between two sisters whose fight had been going on for many years.

Karina heard Atem moan again.

"Listen! You must free her from the Orichalcos! It's the only way!" That was it for Atem. All his energy had been used. He finally collapsed from exhaustion.

"Right!"

Both having practiced their skills for years it was an even match but after a long struggle one sister seemed to come out on top. With yet another clash of magic, the two sisters were sent flying back as their clashing power exploded in front of them!

Karina was sent flying towards Atem's direction while Katia went the opposite way. Quickly getting to her feet, Katia stood and saw Karina down while struggling, but when she turned her head, she saw what had seemed to be a white portal of some sort. Curiosity peeking her, Katia went to investigate it.

Karina moaned and got to her knees, her breathing heavy. Looking back, she saw Atem and Kari took control again.

"Atem!" she yelled. After helping him to sit, they both saw Katia looking at some sort of hole. "What is that?" Kari asked Katia. The insane magician turned to her.

"I'm not sure… but I'm going to close it, now!" Stepping back, Katia shot a magic blast and the hole seemed to get smaller. Katia laughed triumphantly and turned her back to it now facing the two.

But when she did this, the hole grew larger and instantly sucked her in. Atem and Kari stared wide eyed.

"Katia, Kate!" But the force of the mysterious hole didn't yield, its force grew until Atem and Kari were sucked in along with her. Atem held Kari close while they watched Katia, who, was ahead of them.

"What's going on?!" yelled Katia. Just then, a ghostly whisper entered her ear.

'_All shall be answered my dear. You are needed in the face of my master now._' Katia didn't know what was going on but she could sense a higher power at work. Following the power, she made a sharp right, quickly leaving Atem's and Kari's sight. But they didn't notice because the pressure that the hole has had knocked them out upon entering.

After five minutes of falling, they finally got out and free fell for another five minutes until they hit the ground where they laid, until…

"AAHH!" Screams were heard up above causing Atem and Kari to wake up. Realizing that Atem was still holding Kari, he quickly let go and Atem found themselves in the presence of familiar faces.

"What… t-that's… impossible…" Atem mumbled.

* * *

**Akai: So remember guys to drop out of school, say yes to drugs,**

Shadow: And when you hear a voice coming from a portal, you should totally trust them, for nothing can go wrong :D!

Akai: EXACTLY! XD! Now don't forget to review and don't forget to check out Shadowclanwarrior's page and stories people!

Shadow: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and expect more to come soon *coughprobablycough*!

**Akai: 0.o! Pretend you didn't see that XD!**

**_See you guys next time!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akai: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, but we're back!**

Shadow: Yeah especially since Akai decided to take so long *glares*...

Akai: HEY! Not cool... :(

Shadow: LOL XD! Anyways, thanks readers, reviewers and potential reviewers alike!

Akai: -_-... so please enjoy the next chapter...

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"What the hell?!" Bakura exclaimed as he stared at Atem. "What are _you_ doing here, Pharaoh?!"

Atem blinked, his face growing pale.

"What am I doing here?! Why are you still _alive_?!" he exclaimed.

Bakura blinked, fury rising in his brown eyes.

"What is _that_ suppose to mean?!"

Blinded by rage, Bakura jumped on top of Atem and punched him in the face. Atem tried to fight back, but the intense anger of Bakura, plus the shock of just now falling through a portal, made it almost impossible. Roxanne quickly went to Bakura's side and pulled him off of Atem while Kari made sure Atem was alright.

"Bakura, calm down," Roxanne said softly. "This isn't the time to be fighting with Yami Marik on the loose."

"Wait, _Yami_ Marik?!"

Both Roxanne and Bakura turned to Atem, his face becoming as pale as a ghost's.

"First Katia tires to take me to the afterlife, then Bakura comes back from the dead, and now that satanic lunatic in on the loose as well?" Atem cried shocked. "_What the hell is going on here_?!" Roxanne raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Pharaoh? Yami Marik has been on the blimp the ever since Rishid lost to Jonouchi."

"Blimp, are you talking about Battle City? But that happened a long time ago!"

Atem and Roxanne stared at each other, confused expressions on their faces.

"Um... Atem," Kari said in panic, her hand placed over her heart. "I can't feel Karina anymore!" She glanced over behind Roxanne and Bakura, seeing two people lying on the ground unconscious. Kari's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, those guys are hurt!"

Both Bakura and Roxanne immediately turned around, recognizing the two unconscious guys as Marik and Ryo. Roxanne gasped and quickly moved to Marik's side, trying to get him to wake up. Bakura growled a bit, but made no comment as he went over to Ryo. Atem watched them carefully, a million questions going through his mind. A low groan came from behind him and Kari, sounding like someone was in pain. Kari quickly stood up to see Karina struggling to get up. Kari's eyes widened as she came to her ancestor's side.

"Karina, are you all right?" Kari asked as she helped Karina stand up. It took a while for Karina to reply as she caught her breath. Kari took a good look at Karina and saw that she wasn't wearing anything ancient. She wore a blue shirt and jean caprice's.

"I... am fine," she finally replied. "That trip just took a lot out of me, that's all..." She looked into Kari's eyes. "And that's probably because we now have separate bodies as we passed through." She grunted, losing her balance for a second. "But this is a type of magic that I am not familiar with. And what... what is this place?"

Now realizing their surroundings, Kari, Karina, and Atem saw that they were now in some kind of dark forest, a brilliant night sky shining beneath them. Swirling starts that appeared to be galaxies filled most of the sky, glowing brighter than any of the stars. Karina, Kari, and Atem's eyes widened.

"Where..." Atem struggled to find the right words. "Just _where_ are we?"

"Oh my Ra, you've made it out!"

Atem, Kari, and Karina, along with Roxanne, Bakura, Marik, and Ryo who were in their own conversation, turned to see a teenage girl running towards them. She stopped in front of them, panting heavily as her long red hair fell in her face. Everyone stared at her, not sure how to react to the situation. The red hair girl eventually lifted up her head and smiled.

"Uh..._Bonjour! Comment allez-vous faisant tout aujourd'hui?_"

Everyone, except Kari, gave her blank stares. The strange girl laughed awkwardly.

"She said hi and how are we." explained Kari.

"Oh…" There was a long silence.

"...We are doing fine, I guess," Ryo finally said. "Uh, who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"And what is with your voice?" Bakura suddenly comment. The girl glared at Bakura.

"Are you making fun of my French accent? _Comment le défi vous indiquent cela devant moi, vous l'imbécile d'une chevelure blanc!_"

Bakura blinked. The French girl let out a heavy sigh before she turned her attention to Ryo.

"Sorry about that, Ryo," she apologized with a smile. "My name is Renée, a French duelist."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "How do you know his name?" he asked, suspicion rising in his voice. "Are you the one responsible for bringing us here?"

Renée shook her head. "No, monsieur. That was someone else...someone who is a danger to you all." She looked at everyone in the eye. "You all must be so confused and scared after what you experienced. I will explain as much as I can."

She started to head further into the forest. "_Svp, suivez-moi._ Follow me."

She then headed deeper into the forest. Without little option, the whole gang followed her. Atem and Bakura kept glancing back at each other, as if expecting the other to just jump out and attack at any second. Marik and Ryo followed closely to Renée while Roxanne and Kari, while helping Karina, stayed in the back.

It had been a few minutes since they started walking and Kari looked up towards the girl helping her.

"So, I never asked but… what's your name?" Kari asked nicely. Roxanne looked at the brown eyed girl and introduced herself.

"I'm Roxanne, and you?"

"Kari, nice to meet you." Bakura growled from up front and turned to them.

"Roxanne, how can you be friendly to a stranger like her?!" Kari blinked before she started growling.

"Not the smartest thing you've ever said Tomb Robber," said Atem.

"And how can you be rude to someone you just met?! Atem, who is this guy anyway?! It looks like you know him or something!" Kari heard some giggling and looked down to see Karina's eyes opening slightly.

"That, Kari, is Bakura the Thief King. In ancient times, he was the one who challenged the Pharaoh."

"She's right but… how do you know?" asked Roxanne.

"I was there."

Roxanne's eyes widened. "_What_?! But that… that can't be… Maybe I changed the story so much that I…"

"_Les gars, pas de combat! Nous y sommes presque_. No fighting, we are almost there," yelled Renée.

Everyone seized there talking as they all approached a house. The house was fairly large with many windows. Everyone was amazed by it but two people.

"Kari, is that…?"

Kari nodded. "That's my house…"

Once everyone came to the front door, they waited for Renée to open it, but she didn't even make an attempt.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" asked Bakura. Renée could only giggle.

"No _monsieur, _I cannot for I do not have the key."

"Then why are we here?!"

"Calm down Bakura, you're even more high strung than I remember." commented Atem. This made the gang snicker a bit.

"Oh please, how can _you _remember anything?!"

"I remember who won our fight," he said grinning.

"It was a draw and you know it!"

"Then how am I here?"

"Okay, then how am _I_ here?!"

"Simple, you cheated just like a Thief King would." Everyone was in shock. These two were pulling out all the stops, but before things got physical, Marik and Ryo got in between them.

"I shall try to make this quick. Kari, come here please," Renée said. Kari gently let go of Karina and entrusted her to Roxanne for the moment. "Try to open this door." Kari blinked.

"Me? How?"

"_Vérifiez votre poche. _Check your pocket, mademoiselle." Kari checked her right pocket and found nothing. "The other Kari." Kari nodded and checked her left pocket. Her eyes widened, she felt something. She took out the object and found that it was a key.

"H-how did this…?" Atem walked up to her.

"Kari, we'll ask questions once we're inside. I am beginning to get a bad feeling out here." Kari nodded and quickly opened the door for everyone and went inside. Once they were all inside, Renée guided them to the large living room.

"Please, take a seat," she said.

With not having much of an option, everyone took a seat. Kari, Karina, and Atem sat down on one of the two couches while Roxanne sat between Marik and Bakura sat on the other. Ryo sat in a nearby chair between the two couches, keeping his eyes on Renée.

"So, Renée, what can you tell us about this place?" he asked.

"Oh, I can tell you much, monsieur," Renée replied, her voice having a dreaded tone to it. "However... I will warn you all it will be a great shock to hear."

"Well, spit it out already!" Bakura snapped. "We don't have all day!"

Roxanne gave a concerned look. "Bakura..." Renée, however, glared at him, her blue eyes glowing with rage.

"_Je reçois, vous aux cheveux blancs idiot! Seulement se tenir tranquille et vous apprendrez peut-être quelque chose pour une fois, vous arrogant Roi des Voleurs!_"

Bakura narrowed his eyes, though it was clear that he had no idea what she said. Kari gave a small giggle. Bakura glared at her direction.

"Did you understand what she said?!" he demanded furiously.

Kari nodded. "I did. And it is very amusing."

Renée smiled. "True, is it not? But we are getting off subject."

"Hey, wait, I would like to know what you said about Bakura…" Atem said. Kari giggled and whispered it into Atem's ear causing him to laugh very loudly. "Oh you are just terrible!" he yelled.

"Well, I'm sure I can figure it out on my own," Marik said calmly. "After all, Bakura isn't hard to figure out."

"Say that again, Marik?" Bakura growled, a dangerous look forming in his dark eyes. "If you've got something to say, say it to my face!"

Marik smirked. "With pleasure." Ryo began to tremble but tried to make them stop.

"Uh, guys..." he said. Before he could do anything, Roxanne came between them and gently pushed both boys away from each other.

"This isn't the time to be fighting! We need to know what's going on so we can find Yami Marik again."

"And what is this deal with Yami Marik?" Atem suddenly asked. "I took him down a long time ago! He shouldn't be a problem anymore!"

"In your world, he isn't," Renée said. "But in their world, he is. And he is a far bigger threat then what you ever faced."

Everyone gave her blank stares. Now knowing she had their full attention, the French duelist cleared her throat.

"As you've all noticed, there are big differences between what has happened to each of you, Yami Marik being one of them. And that is because, well, to put it lightly..."

She paused.

"...In a nutshell, Kari, Karina, Atem, Kate, and Katia are from a different dimension and same with Roxanne, Bakura, Ryo, Marik, and Yami Marik." Everyone gasped. But before anyone could make a comment or ask a question, Renée quickly continued her explanation.

"I know it does not make much sense, but please, listen to me. Now, being from different dimensions, your worlds and timelines have major differences from each other. Yami Marik being a primal example of this, because in the dimension Kari and co are from, he is already dead and was beaten a long time ago by Atem; while with Roxanne and co, he has just emerged from the darkness and is on the verge on destroying everything. With these differences, the things that were always true in your world may not be true in the other."

She looked at everyone in the eye.

"But of course, I shouldn't be explaining this to you because you all shouldn't even be here! You see, you were taken out of your dimension by a dangerous man who brought you all here to the place where time and space have no meaning. For you are in the dimension between dimensions, a place where all realities from multiple dimensions come together and are put into balance."

"What do you mean by balance?" Karina asked, puzzlement and curiosity glowing in her wise brown eyes.

"By balance, I mean that this place is like a gateway or a midpoint between different realities," Renée explained. "Basically, if this place didn't exist, all dimensions would collide together and we would have a big mess."

"And what are these dimensions exactly?" Marik questioned. "Are they like alternate realities or something like that?"

Renée nodded. "_Oui_, Marik. That is exactly what these dimensions are, alternate realities and possibilities that could never happen in one world, but could in another."

"Like what?" Kari asked. Renée took a while to reply, clearly deep in thought as she tried to come up with an answer.

"Well, it could be anything really. Uh, let's see..."

She glanced around the room, until the eventually landed on Bakura. Her eyes glowed with mischief.

"For example, Bakura in your realm, Kari, was a mad, heartless bastard who did horrible things. But in Roxanne's world, he is a mad bastard who did horrible things but has a soft spot of a special someone."

Bakura and Roxanne's faces turned bright red at that last sentence. Atem's eyes widened.

"W-wha... Wow. I never expected to see _that_ happen!" he said trying so hard not to laugh.

"Shut up, Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted, his face still red.

"Yes, Pharaoh, we need to keep on subject," Marik replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Atem continued to smirk. "Whatever. And please, call me Atem. You don't need to be so formal all the time."

"I wasn't being formal, you jackass!" Bakura spat. Atem glared at him.

"Oh yeah, _I'm _the jackass! What about you?!"

"Moving along!"

Renée glared at both Bakura and Atem, where they instantly became quiet. She then turned her attention back to Kari.

"Anyways, characteristics like that change between dimensions. Some are big, others small. But then again what do you expect from alternative realities?"

"Okay, so now that we know where we are…sort of," Atem said. "You mentioned that someone dangerous brought us here?"

"_Vous avez raison, et un dangereux monstre qu'il est_," Renée replied. "He lives in this dimension like I do, supposedly to help keep balance. Only…he has done the opposite. I don't know the full details, but I do know that he wants to destroy all universes using the two key people to do it. And they are the dangerous Yami Marik and the dark magician, Katia."

Everyone froze, their eyes wide with shock.

"From your own dimensions, you know that these people are dangerous," Renée continued, "and the two of them together under the rule of a madman makes it even worse!" She sighed.

"His intent was to only bring the two of them, but somehow all of you got dragged into it as well. Now whether or not he knows about you all, I don't know. But I can only assume the worse." There was a short silence.

"…I know I am asking much out of you, since you've already been through so much," Renée said, a pleading sound in her voice. "But I need to stop him at all costs, and I can't do it alone. So please…will you help me?"

There was a long silence, no one knowing what to say. So much information had been given to them, it was very hard for any of them to believe it to be true. But then suddenly, Kari stood up, making everyone look at her.

"I don't know about this 'dimension' thing you are talking about," she said softly. "But I do know that my sister is in danger. And if this guy wants Katia's help, then this can't be a good thing." Karina nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Kari," Roxanne added, standing up as well. "I need to take care of Yami Marik, and I am willing to do whatever it takes!"

"And you will almost get yourself kill in the process!" Bakura snapped. Roxanne met his gaze.

"That still doesn't change anything. I'm going after Yami Marik." She looked up at Kari. "Besides, you said your sister was in danger, and there is another psychopath on the loose. We can't just ignore that."

"Yes, but…" Roxanne ignored Bakura's plea as she walked up to Renée.

"So, who is the freak that is behind all this and where do we find him?"

Renée blinked, surprised by Roxanne's forwardness. But, slowly, she gave a small smile.

"_Un_ _grand merci à vous tous_. You all have my gratitude."

She paused for a moment, still seeing some doubt from Atem, Bakura, and Ryo, while Marik seemed emotionless.

"But before we make our next move, we should all get some rest, no? After all, it has been a long day." She turned to Kari. "Kari, since this is your house, technically, will you show us to our rooms?" Kari nodded.

"Yeah…I guess, follow me."

_'Please let my sister be alright… please…'_ Kari thought.

* * *

**Shadow: *singing* Exposition, exposition, exposition! This chapter is full of exposition!**

Akai: ...What are you doing?

Shadow: Singing.

Akai: ...You know, after working for RedRosePetal, nothing surprises me anymore...

Shadow: XD!

Akai: XD! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!

_**See ya next chapter!**_


End file.
